Before the Battle
by Issun the Wandering Writer
Summary: Hours before the battle of A Baou Qu General Revil muses on the constantly changing warfare of the universal century and the effect Newtypes may have on humanity.


It was quiet in the General's office aboard the Federation's flagship Phoebe, despite the fact that throughout the rest of the ship, it was the exact opposite, In fact it was louder and busier than it had ever been, the sound of order's being barked out and mobile suit's being repaired and upgraded echoed throughout. After all A Baoa Qu was only a few hours away, the final battle of the war was soon approaching.

General Johann Abraham Revil sat at his desk, his large white beard almost glowing from the stars being reflected in his office window, unfazed by the biggest space fleet in human history just outside. He was instead thinking intently on the battle about to unfold.

So here we are at last, its been a long brutal war, too many of our friends and family have been slaughtered in the process of reaching this far, too many caught in the crossfire between Federation bureaucrats and Zeon tyrants... including my own family, still the last few weeks could have gone much worse if not for that crew from Side 7.

I really do wish I could have helped them more but our manpower issues were just too large to send anyone other than an occasional supply unit. Hell I'm the only general left with more than 5 years of experience. Its been difficult keeping this army of sheep and hyena marching together.

Strange though how successful a ship full of refugees and ensigns has become, Garma and Dozle Zabi, over 5 aces, a whole damn fleet of Musai's at Side 6 and theirs plenty of other Zeon divisions they've torn though. Sure they have access to special prototype equipment but even that shouldn't be that effective against the kind of number Zeon's armies can wield.

Their Success is astounding, extraordinary, it almost... supernatural. Of course I know what the supposedly real answer could be Newtypes! Or so the eggheads say anyway.

A Newtype the next evolution of humanity, humans capable of transmitting thoughts over long distances like space. Was that crackpot Deikun actually right? Perhaps it would be easy to cast the White Base crew as an anomaly a simple aberration but they aren't the only case simply the most notable one. That unauthorized Blue Destiny project (like I said hyena's and sheep) all the unexplained phenomena going on in the European front a few months ago.

Though those cases back on the "Gravity Front" seemed even stranger than what's going on now (if the eyewitnesses accounts were correct that is) I once read an old Russian novel about a terrible war plunging the world into darkness, a war so destructive it didn't just destroy our world it also destroyed the afterlife forcing the spirits to wander the ruins. Perhaps that is what's occurring now the sheer amount of destruction wrought by Loum, British and everything since has started breaking down reality itself.

Or maybe the stress of battle is making us see things that aren't their... maybe. From what I remember of that crackpot Deikun's speech he proclaimed that the coming of the Newtypes would herald an age of peace, its certainly a comforting idea that all this chaos and bloodshed could actually lead to something better but I'm not young and naive enough to really believe that, they'll always be some old man leading the younger generation into another bloodbath for some petty reason or another. Nothing is ever left alone in peace.

And we certainly haven't set a good precedent by using these supposed harbingers of peace as weapons before we even fully know what exactly they are. Perhaps weapons is all they will ever be, and the wars of tomorrow will be fought with horrific psychic warriors.

Maybe humanity will finally find peace at the end of this long way or it will only find yet more war, but unless Gihren Zabi is stopped we'll never have a chance to choose, so there is one thing I am one hundred per cent certain of and that is that Zeon will fall no matter what the cost.


End file.
